Amy Rose
Amy Rose is a video game character who appears in most of the Sonic the Hedgehog series developed by Sega's Sonic Team. She made her debut appearance in Sonic CD (1993). Amy Rose was created by Kazuyuki Hoshino and based on one of Kenji Terada's characters. She was redesigned by Yuji Uekawa for Sonic Adventure. She is a happy-go-lucky pink, female, anthropomorphic hedgehog who is obsessed with the series' title character and protagonist, Sonic, even going so far as to declare herself his girlfriend. She has chased Sonic since her debut in 1993, and has been trying to win his heart in everything from the series' games to animated TV shows and comics. She is also one of the series' most popular characters, coming in fifth place in an official popularity poll. Attacks *Piko Piko Spiked Hammer - 90 Damage *Hammer Leap - 80 Damage *Spinning Hammer - 95 Damage *Ninja Stars - 80 Damage Super Attacks *Rose Typhoon - 500 Damage About Him in World of Lawl Amy Rose in World of Lawl is the Town Female Doctor. She manage to help people out along with Her Sidekick: Medic. While still have a Crush on Sonic, She don't have time to Chase Him cause of Work. Out of all, She is the 2nd Smartest Female Alive (1st one being Elizabeth). The Downside in her Life is the Fact that Jon Watson tormented her in the Past, And She been trying to avoid anyone from bringing that Monster up. She manage to try to get on Francis Good Side, but keep falling flat since 2 of her Creation (Stockingnator and Brute Amy Rose) try to kill Joseph and Thomas Francis. Even after giving birth to Steven and Stocking Child, It hard to get their trust back. Mostly since Brute Amy Rose try to hunt down Thomas. She thought the She can gain their trust by killing Brute Amy, only to get her Legs and Spine Broken by her when Trace Sky told Brute Amy(Now Amerila Rose) that Rosa used to married Thomas long before her death and told her about Amy surprise attack. At the Funeral of Flame Princess, Amy Rose was now in a Wheelchair after Amerila almost destroyed her. but Before She can say a few words, Richter Blazela took her to the back roof. But what was thought to be a Sorry, Turn into a Bigger Problem as Richter toss her down some stairs and beated her up for creating those creation that try to kill the team. Richter even took her Hammer and smashed her skull, Killing her in the progress. In the Time Eater Saga, she was given another chance after the Team tied Richter in the Basement, Allowing her to give up being a Doctor and become a Fighter, Training with Kenji Irwin along with Steve Smith. Story Appear in Main Story *Shadow Saga *Mortal Kombat Saga *Saints Row Saga *Time Travel Saga (Main Character) *Richter Saga *Time Eater Saga Side Story *Hades Saga (Supporting Rosa) What If Story *Rule 63 Saga (as Alex Rose) Friends and Enemies Family Member *Sonic the Hedgehog (Husband) *Selina Rose (Daughter) *Jack the Hedgehog (Husband's Cousin) Friends *Medic (SideKick) *Yumi *Cream the Rabbit *Steven Star *Stocking Anarchy *Rosa Anarchy *Bruce Blazestar *Cyclone *Joseph de Francis *Elizabeth *Cpend7 (Husband *Cpend Version*) *Lydia Prower *Sonic.exe (SV33 Version) *Patricia the Skunk *Jack the Hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog) *Glide the Hedgehog *Buroka the Hedgehog *Monera the Hedgehog *Aisyah the Vocaloid Hedgehog Enemies *Demitri Blade (Shadow Saga/Alduin Saga) *Maxwell Sins (Shadow Saga/Alduin Saga) *Ellis Lostness (Shadow Saga) *Alduin (Alduin Saga) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat Saga) *Kintaro (Mortal Kombat Saga) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat Saga) *Zinyak (Saints Row Saga) *Agressive Pizza Monster (Saints Row Saga) *Monkey Yellow (Saints Row Saga) *Zombie Bubbyaustin (Saints Row Saga) *Monoculus (Saints Row Saga) *Corset (Saints Row Saga/Hades Saga) *Jon Watson *Worst Nightmare* (Saints Row Saga/Hades Saga) *Stockingnator (Time Travel Saga) *Richter Blazela (Richter Saga) (Killed Her) What If Outfit Farmworld Amy Rose.png|Farmworld Amy Rose. She a Blacksmith along with Vector before the Village was burned down. She helping look for a Hospital to recover Chi Trivia *The LP version made the prototype Elements of Harmony for Team Lovebird. (the real ones won't obviously be made of cardboard.) **(Magic: Flint Lockwood)(Sandvich33 and Lydia Prower can also wield this element) **(Loyalty: Sandvich33) **(Honesty: Tails) **(Generosity: ???) **(Kindenss: Lonliness) **(Laughter: Lydia Prower) Category:Characters Category:Side Character Category:Hero Category:Animal Category:Hammer Wielder Category:Medic Category:Team Mobiusian Category:Newlywed Savers Category:Living Characters Category:Revived Category:Hedgehog Category:Mobians Category:Female